ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Going Beyond Fate
is the eighth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Leito has to fight against fate while Riku fruitlessly battles Galactron. Leito's renewed hope revives Zero, and the New Generation Capsules are granted to them, revealing Zero's newest powerup, Ultraman Zero Beyond. Plot Seeing the death of Zero, Geed prepares to attack Galactron in a wild fury before the robot gets deactivated and for Kei to release his fans. Back at the Nebula House, RE.M. realised that Zero has either lost or his essence becomes too scattered to be detected within Leito. While both Riku and Laiha quarrels, Leito apologises for his incompetence and cowardice earlier, considering the level gap between Riku and Galactron earlier is too big. After being slapped by Laiha, Leito took his leave while Riku believed that he can still protect his family, giving them the consent to leave the town for safety. The next day, Riku was revealed to have went trough 17 battle simulations with RE.M., although neither of them succeeded but still keeping his composure. Kei reactivates Galactron by the time Riku's cooldown ended as he leaps into the battle as Geed. Although the Igaguri family were all packed up to leave, Leito decided to left them to safety and went to the battlefield. Laiha brings along the Ultra Zero Eye NEO while complains on how he choose to fight with the power of Ultraman. Leito's memories of his families allows Zero to be revived and transforms to join the battle before another Galactron appeared to even the playing field. Although neither Ultra Warriors can defeat the robot, it was then where Ultraman Hikari appears and provided Zero and Leito with Riser and a set of Ultra Capsules of his successors. This provides them with the ability to transform into Zero Beyond and turn the tides of the battle. After seeing both his Galactrons destroyed, Kei voiced his amusement and took his leave. A tearful Leito apologises to Riku and Laiha before he reunites with his family. Ultra Capsule Navi *Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" *Riser: New Generation Capsule Alpha. *RE.M.: Ultraman Ginga, an Ultraman from the future. Ultraman Orb: Orb Origin, Orb's original form. *Riku: Next up is this one! *Riser: New Generation Capsule Beta *RE.M.: Ultraman Victory, a warrior who protects a subterranean nation. Ultraman X, a cyber Ultraman who can don MonsArmor. *Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Editor: *Caster: * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Galactron: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Acro Smasher *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond *Ultraman Hikari Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Galactron (x2) Trivia *This episode's airing date falls on the same day of Keiichi Nanba's 60th birthday. Surprisingly, said episode also features Keiichi voicing Hikari once more after the latter's silent cameo in the first episode. *This is the first time where a Kaiju Capsule wasn't presented. Instead, it was replaced by the New Generation Capsule Beta. *Coincidentally, the number 8 ties with Zero, that is: **Zero had been introduced 8 years ago, prior to Ultraman Retsuden. **Zero has 8 of his forms in total (Normal, Techtor, Ultimate, Strong-Corona, Luna-Miracle, Zero Darkness, Shining and Beyond). **When he performed the Bulky Chorus, he released 8 cores from his hand. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Riku and Reita's Miracle". The "Reita" part of this episode's name is a typo which should be written as "Leito". id:Melampaui Takdir Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes